Mother
by Nikkel
Summary: A five-part tale of the mother of a boy who never knew her, but she knew him all too well. He was the Avatar, afterall.
1. Predestination

She had given birth to him.

"What would you like to call him?" Monk Gyatso asked, leaning over to her. She smiled softly.

"Aang." She said warmly, and tussled the tuft of black hair on his little head. "Meaning, 'child'."

People said that babies couldn't smile, but Aang proved them wrong.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Gyatso said, holding the bundle in his arms.

"It's for the better. He doesn't deserve to witness…"

Gyatso stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take good care of him. I promise. He will grow up and experience the life of a monk. And if he's a bender, all the better."

"Thank you." She bowed at him, tears dotting the corners of her eyes. She couldn't be happier for her only son.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

She missed him every day. She would look up into the clouds, hoping to see him and Gyatso on a sky bison. Maybe one day he would and wave at her. He wouldn't know who she was, but it didn't matter. As long as she knew he was doing well.

A flying lemur delivered her a message one solemn afternoon. Her son was the Avatar.

She clutched the message to her chest.

Gyatso was taking care of him as he had promised.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

Years passed, and she spent many days working peacefully in her garden. Often times, travelers too weary to walk to the village would take refuge in her home.

Some men asked why she was living alone, and she claimed that her husband and son were fighting in the war.

She never had a husband to begin with.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

The war was coming near her home.

She felt frightened and defenseless, and would watch in horror as the black smoke from beyond the mountains clouded the sky. The Nomads quickly blew all of the smoke away, knowing that it would poison the land below. She looked up at them from her garden, seeing their sunset-orange gliders fly around effortlessly.

Once or twice, she thought she saw the grinning face of a twelve year-old boy.

It warmed her heart to know who he was.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

One sweltering summer day, a flying lemur delivered her another message from the monks.

Her son, Aang, the Avatar, had run away.

And as she read the letter, the sky turned a dark, bloody red. Her eyes widened as the fiery comet soared through the crimson heavens, burning with an intensity greater than the sun. Following in tow was a creature that she had never seen. It was long and serpent-like, with leather wings that beat so powerfully she swore she could feel the wind. The creature was a dragon, and she thought she saw a man sitting on its neck, following the comet.

The sound of ten thousand marching soldiers tore her eyes away from the sky and to the scarlet horizon. They walked all in a line, and bore the crest of the Fire Nation.

She hung her head, knowing what was to become of her.

She prayed that her only child wouldn't meet the same fate.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

The Spirit World was a magical place.

Everything was exactly as it had been on earth. She was in her home, but it had not been reduced to ashes. She dug up vegetables in her garden, but they had not been scavenged by the cruel soldiers. She had even discovered that the scroll she had saved containing Aang's information on being the Avatar was still in tact.

She sensed a presence in the doorway. At first she turned around in alarm, but softened as she saw that it was simply an old man, tenderly offering his hand. When he smiled, it reminded her of Gyatso and the rest of the monks. His eyes twinkled a warm, liquid topaz. Honey.

"Don't be alarmed." He spoke as gently as he appeared. "I am Roku."

"R-Roku?" She stuttered. "A…_Avatar Roku_?"

"Precisely."

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

Avatar Roku said that she needed to sleep one hundred years. Her soul needed rest, peace. She laid down on her bed.

"I will wake you when it's time."

"T…Time for what?"

"You will know when you wake up."

She placed her head on the pillow, and dreamt of a boy in an iceberg.


	2. Awakening

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you reviewing! I would like to say that this little five-part story does follow Aang's mother, and how she watches over Aang. It's written in a style I've never quite tried before--so don't flame me for the short descriptions or whatever--it's just something short and simple I've been wanting to do. And the fifth part will be a complete oneshot, not little thingies like here. Either way, enjoy ^_^

* * *

Roku's voice floated in her ear. Her eyes opened, and she sat up.

"Aang is in the South Pole. Would you like to see him?"

She smiled. Her son was alive.

"Yes."

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

Aang was a lively spirit. As a ghost she watched him make friends with a Water Tribe girl and boy, and went penguin sledding with them.

He also let his curiosity and free-spiritedness get the best of him. He and the little girl, Katara her name was, explored the dangerous inside of an ancient Fire Nation ship. They nearly trapped themselves in.

Had her son not been an airbender, the two would have never made it out alive.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and noticed a Fire Nation ship on the water. It was moving quickly towards the village, and an angry-looking man stood mercifully at the front. A hideous scar had been pressed into the left side of his face.

She choked as she realized that the young man was thwarted on capturing and killing her son, the Avatar.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

Aang and the burned young man met up and clashed many times. She came to know his name as Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, and longed to intervene and punish him. On top of that, there was another man desperate to end the life of her son. He was named Zhao.

And though there were many times that she pleaded to Roku to allow her to intervene, the old Avatar held her back. She panicked when Zhao had captured Aang.

"Do something!" She had cried out to Roku, and had clung on anxiously to his robes. "Please, or let _me _do something! Aang can't die!"

"I'm sorry. I cannot." Roku hung his head. "The choice of life and death has never been in my control… and look down there."

She dared to look. There was someone vaguely familiar running to free Aang, a blue mask upon his face. He brandished broadswords. After the escape, she followed him to his campsite.

She was shocked to discover that the blue-masked man had been Zuko.

But she was also grateful.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

She felt his insecurity when Katara and Sokka's dad's friend met up. She badly longed to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she still loved him, that she still cared for him.

She was heavily disappointed in him when he intercepted the message to his friends' father's whereabouts, and did not give it to them.

Shame, apparently, was also in her son.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

The North Pole was cold and icy, but she followed him there. She herself had never been to such a magnificent, snowy place, and would marvel at it just as he did.

When the Fire Nation came to attack while he was asleep in the Avatar State, she didn't know whether to thank Zuko for taking him out of the incoming danger, or scold him for being foolish and walking into a blizzard. But the Water Tribe friends that Aang had made were true and rescued the both of them… even when Zuko was their enemy.

The Fire Nation had nearly destroyed the wintry city. But what was more important, she realized, was the spirits that protected and ruled the moon. Zhao had been after them; Tui and La. Had it not been for her son the Avatar, the spirits would no longer exist. He sent Zhao to the bottom of the ocean.

And then he had made another friend by the name of Princess Yue. She offered herself up to be the new moon spirit. When the ivory-haired girl looked at her, she said,

"You should be proud. Aang is a very brave boy."


	3. Adolescence

The Earth Kingdom had an interesting effect upon the young Airbender. He frolicked in the open meadows with his sky bison and flying lemur, shouting to his friends to take a break from their hard work and play with him. Despite the events and his apparent destiny, there was nothing that could take Aang's spirit away. He soaked up the sun and soared with the wind.

She knew that if he had been born a regular boy in a regular family, he would have been no different. For a moment she imagined the scene of being in her garden with her son beside her, asking curious questions about the different vegetables and the insects in the soil. It brought a smile to her face, though it was a sad smile, for such a thing could never happen. Instead of sharing his wonder for the earth with her, he shared it with his friends. But she didn't mind, because he was happy.

But whether he was still _safe_, and happy, was now in question. Every time he transformed into the Avatar state, her eyes welled with tears. She hated to see him suffer.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

Her son was growing up quickly.

She watched as he developed his first crush on the waterbending girl, Katara. When the two travelled in the Cave of Two Lovers together, she giggled as she saw him blush and make a fool of himself, but it was only because he was head over heels for the girl in blue. Katara was kind, compassionate, and she could see that whenever Aang looked into her eyes, he found a mother. And though it wasn't his mother directly, it made him feel not so alone in the world.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

"_Aang_." She called out to him. "_Aang_."

The airbender whirled around. He could have sworn that he had heard a voice talking to him, beckoning to him from the vines and trees, but he dismissed it as swamp sounds. He pushed on through the thick cattails and murky water, swatting cricket-mosquitoes away from his face.

"_Aang_." She said again. Oh, how her heart ached for him to turn around, to acknowledge her existence. The swamp was a magical place, Roku had told her, where spirits and the mortal could intertwine and communicate along mysterious connections that no one quite understand. How was it that the Avatar could not simply turn around and see her?

"Katara! Appa!" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. Aang turned his head, looking for something, and spied a mysterious girl in white. Soon enough, he was chasing after her, and abandoning the rest of the spirits.

Her head fell, and Roku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't worry."_ He said, but it did not ease the woman's thoughts. All she had wanted was her son to see her, just once.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

Sooner than she had realized it, the Avatar's destiny was rapidly unfolding. He and his friends, along with a new earthbending girl, discovered a hidden library in the middle of the desert. Her mouth hung open in shock as she listened to the grave information about the Fire Nation, and how they were planning to take it down. In that instant, she realized how serious her son's life truly was, even though he lived it with nonchalance. She had listened to him talk about taking down the Fire Lord and ending the war, but had never realized how determined he was until he discovered the Day of Black Sun.

And when Aang returned to the surface to discover his beloved Appa missing, she broke into tears when she saw him rage against the sandbenders. Appa was his only connection to the airbenders, to his past life, one hundred years ago. The only thing she could be thankful for was Katara. Without her, Aang probably would have never forgiven himself.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

She had never seen Ba Sing Se, or its great and impenetrable wall. Within the busy city streets she discovered that Zuko was still alive, and for a moment she feared that he would start out a rabid search for the Avatar, but noticed that he was a changed man. It looked as if he had put his past behind him, and had moved on. Aang would no longer have to worry. Ba Sing Se itself, however, was a questionable place, where the people had never heard of a war. Even though she had lived in the countryside, even _she _had been aware of the terrible events that would take place throughout the world. All she had wanted to do was hide away from it and live a life of peace.

But there was another, more dangerous threat now on her son's tail. More frightening and terrifying than Zuko, Zhao, or any other monster that had plagued the Avatar. Azula, was her name, was the fearsome daughter of the Fire Lord, and was more merciless than any enemy had ever been. She was slippery like a serpent, sly as a dragon, and spat the cold fire. What scared her most was the fact that the conniving prodigy had the ability to shoot lightning.

She didn't know what she was more astounded by—Ba Sing Se and its walls and secrets, or Azula's deceitful coup d'état against the Earth King. Both were a threat to the young boy that was destined to save the world.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

"_Run_!" She shouted, watching as Aang battled the blue-fire Princess, seeing him flee for his life. _"Don't let them get you!_"

Zuko was a traitor. He hadn't changed for the better good, and had disobeyed his uncle. She had taken a liking to the old man that had stuck to the peaceful ways, but Zuko certainly hadn't. Now he blasted raging flames at her son's heels, just like he had originally done, trying to capture him dead or alive alongside his heartless sister. And then Azula did what she only thought about in her nightmares—she struck her son with a bolt of lightning, and killed him.

"_Aang_!" She screamed and threw herself forward, though none could see, touching the soft, wet skin of the Avatar's face. She felt Katara's tears drop, sharing her pain. She whirled on Roku, who was not far by.

"_Bring him back_!" She shouted, and snatched him by the collar, shaking him. "_Don't you see what destiny he has?! The world can't wait for another Avatar! He has to live, bring him back!_"

Roku shook his head. "_We spirits do not control life or death, just like we do not control free will._"

"_But—_"

"Katara?"

She looked back, seeing her son and his friends away from the underground caverns, and flying safely in the starry sky with Appa. She saw the spirit water the Northern Water Tribe had given the waterbending prodigy, and saw that it had worked and brought Aang back to life.

It was truly, a miracle.

But now, the Earth Kingdom had fallen. Was there any hope left in the world?


	4. Apocalyptica

She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she awoke, it was in a panic. Aang was in the Fire Nation, probably captured or stolen by Zuko and about to be incinerated by the Fire Lord, and she was bound to watch and was helpless. Until Roku came to her bedside and comforted her, his arms around her like a husband to a wife, whispering in her ear,

"_Hush, hush. Aang is all right—but I am unable to reach him. Perhaps you can."_

She looked down at her son, lying with his eyes closed on the metal table, like some subject waiting to be experimented on. She hesitated, and glanced at Roku for reassurance, who nodded. She then gently reached out with her finger and tapped her son's forehead.

Aang's eyes fluttered open, and she understood.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

There was so much to do in such little time. The Day of Black Sun had become inevitable, and closer than anyone had realized. Though he seemed ready, she couldn't help but have doubt. Aang did not know firebending. How would he take down the Fire Lord if he didn't even know about the element his foe used?

She stayed up with him on those sleepless nights where he dreaded the Fire Lord in his dreams, hoping to soothe him with her silent presence, but to no avail. Not only until his friends consoled his fears and laid him down on a sheep's mattress did he rest, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. She felt disconnected from him, that now she could not comfort him, and that he hardly even knew who she was, where she was.

She loved him, but death had torn them apart.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

She knew what had happened before the day had even begun.

She had watched as the Fire Lord had gathered his belongings and moved into the Dragonbone Catacombs, away from the palace, where Aang had sought him out. She knew that a battle was impossible to happen now, even when the moon eclipsed the sun, when the firebenders were weak, and that the mission had been a complete failure. Brave soldiers rose up weeping beside her now, the lost spirits of the battle, only for them to cry and see that they had died now for zero cause. She took them into her arms, like she would have held Aang if she could, and did as Roku did, comforting them until they regained their sense of pride, and saw that they had not died for nothing. They had helped the Avatar, the greatest being on the face of the planet, and they had protected him. It was the highest honor.

A tear slid down her cheek as they held their heads with pride.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

For a while, she knew that her son was safe in the Western Air Temple. She sat idly by, watching as he trained on his own, and became depressed by the thought of the failed invasion. But his friends helped him back up again, and then she felt a hand laid on her shoulder.

"_Come here," _Roku said. _"You should see this."_

Together they walked to a secluded area not far away, and for a moment, she could not believe it. There was Zuko, practicing what he was going to say, a change of heart completely on his face. She had not been there when he had defied his father, but it was plain to see that the Avatar was his only choice left for hope.

And maybe, there was hope for the world afterall. Zuko taught the Avatar firebending.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:..:..:.

Nearly a year since he had broken out of the iceberg and she had awoken from one hundred years of sleep, the day had come. At first it seemed like any normal day, with Aang and his companions preparing for the attack, like they had when they had invaded the Fire Nation. But it was clear that today was a different day, that they were certain that though they would face defeat, they would rather die than give up.

The sky turned bloody red again, the thousands of soldiers' blood that had been spilt throughout the war, throughout the terrible reign. A blazing, scarlet inferno that screened the earth's atmosphere, brimming with cosmic energy and power… and fear. The sight of it made her pulse quicken, her eyes wide, and filled with such an awful memory of the day the Fire Nation had raided her home that tears ran down her cheeks before the day had even begun. But unlike that day, the Fire Lord did not ride on a hellion of a beast, but instead stood out on an iron platform, and behind him a legion of steel. As they had burned and scorched the Air Temples of all of their pacifism and safety they obliterated the Earth Kingdom with their fire, burning, burning, burning.

She feared that time… would repeat itself… and that the Avatar would not be there, and once again the world would fall into tragedy, unbalanced, damned, and broken.

But that was not the case. Ready to fight and stand for what he had lost, Aang rose up to the Fire Lord and challenged him, challenged the might of a volcano. And he let the volcano spout its fire and lava and ash, filled with the force of the Comet, as if he were actually it, riding around and beating down the Avatar. She yearned to close her eyes and not look at the sight of her son's wounded and mangled figure, smashed into the ground, but could not tear herself from it, for then she would never see him again.

The injury in his back from the lightning strike the past spring rippled when he moved, and could visibly pulse with spiritual energy, yet he didn't even know it. Every time he bended, it would clench with a flash of white light—energy that longed to be used. Though Roku stood at her side and told her that there was nothing she could do, one could never tell a mother not to do anything. He called for her as she threw herself headlong into one of the many pillars, pushing against it, throwing a hand out and using all of the spiritual energy she could muster. She was not a bender of any sort, but her strength pushed out a spike of rock just as the Fire Lord blasted Aang back against the pillar, so that spike jutted _right _into the wound.

There was a brilliant flash of dark purple and she fell backwards, from both the shock wave of the flash and her own exhaustion, the crimson world spinning before her, and then turning black… yet not before she saw the ethereal being rise in the sky and place the planet back into balance, just as it should have been. All would be well.

She dreamed peacefully.


	5. Eternal

The wind whispered all throughout the land, gently blowing on the delicate blades of grass, the tall and golden prairie. He walked with a staff in hand, facing the amber sunset, shadow cast long and dark behind him like a friend that had always followed. His feet shifted across the dirt and padded earth, following a path that had once been traveled by many, but not for at least one hundred years. _Thft. Thft. Shhht. Thft. Thft. Shhht. _That was the delicate pattern of his footsteps, walking along slow and leisurely, taking in the magnificent he could see the sunset from his wooden house on the hill, it was not quite the same when he viewed it from a window.

Although he was not quite old, he knew that his youth was fading away. His children were nearly full-grown, trekking across the planet as he had, searching for their souls on life-changing journeys. It brought a smile to his lips to think—that it was only thirty or so years ago that he had saved the world from the ultimate destruction... the image of the blazing Comet was still clear in his mind as he stared at the sun, turning blood-red as it set, just as the sky had been that day. But as clear as he remembered it, it was becoming a fading memory, for the planet was now in the rightful balance it deserved to be. His feet did not ache, walking barefoot, but he climbed upon a lone hillock and sat, wrists upon his knees, staff at his side. He took in a deep breath, inhaling mother nature's scent, binding himself to it. He was a part of the earth, and the earth was a part of him.

So much had changed, and so much had not. It was the way of life, or perhaps the way of death, to constantly cycle and evolve. Though he did not think of dying, he didn't think that he would have minded passing on the land he sat. It was absolutely beautiful. One would have thought that the area would have been pillaged by the fire that had ravaged it, but that was so long ago. The grasses grew tall, but not wild like a jungle nor placid like a finely-cut lawn, but peaceful, just enough to blow in the wind. He had heard something once that the place had once been inhabited by airbenders, but he could only speculate on documents scoured within the Air Temples. At a time he felt lonely and distant from everyone, bowing his head in meditation to clear his suffering.

"_Aang."_

Something whispered in his ear, and he opened his eyes, believing he was mistaken. The wind had spoken to him before, but he had never paid attention to it. He bowed his head again.

"_Aang, look behind you."_

The Avatar was certain he had heard something. At first a shiver of fear slid up his spine, but the voice that had spoken to him had been calm, serene. Like the world, it made him feel at peace and... comforted. Such as the voice or presence of one of his past Avatars, or the way he looked at his wife in the moonlight. He slowly turned his head, a blue figment outlined against the warm, orange background. And the sight of the spiritual being before him... was unmistakable.

"...Mom?"


End file.
